


Расстояние и время — не преграда

by philip_rausch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Он наверняка приедет. И в Китай, и в Мадрид — куда угодно. Для него не преграда и расстояние, и время, и ревнивый брат, и вражда между Базелем и Цюрихом, временами принимавшая абсурдные формы.Рикардо засыпает с этой мыслью.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды АПЛ в рамках Football Autumn Fest 2016 на diary.ru.  
> Ключ: перекрёсток.

Дыхание Гранита замедляется и выравнивается. Он лежит, глядя в потолок отсутствующим взглядом, и улыбается. Рикардо тоже улыбается, глядя на него, и кладёт ладонь на его живот.  
Спать не хочется. Даже после тяжёлого дня с выматывающей игрой против румын. Даже после секса.  
Говорить тоже не хочется, в такие моменты вообще говорить как-то неловко, и Рикардо молчит, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо Джаки и вдыхая его запах, тёплый и терпкий. От этого спокойно. От этого размываются неприятные чувства после ничьей в матче, который они были обязаны выигрывать.  
Рикардо нравится лежать рядом с Гранитом, обнимать его, чувствуя, как приятная слабость и лень переполняют тело. Нравится, как Гранит стонет, запрокидывая голову, зарывается пальцами в волосы и тянет к себе поцеловать, пока Рикардо двигается в нём быстрыми и сильными толчками. Нравится, как потом он обнимает за спину, не давая лечь поудобнее, и шумно дышит в шею. Как целует за ухом, прижимая к едва закрывшейся двери номера, как уже привычным движением распускает хвост Рикардо, как облизывает губы, когда Рикардо за задницу притягивает его к себе.  
Гранит поворачивается на бок и целует. Гладит ладонью щёку и висок. И Рикардо лениво отвечает на поцелуй, сжимая его бедро.  
Они целуются и гладят друг друга лениво. Нужно спать, хотя и завтра у них выходной — режим сбивается слишком легко, а это тоже важно, и Петкович тоже за этим следит. И за ними двоими следит, причём, особенно пристально, давая понять, что не будет закрывать глаза на злостные нарушения режима, будь они оба хоть десять раз звёздами. Но так не хочется, хочется ещё и ещё целовать Гранита, обнимать его, чувствовать, как он перебирает пальцами волосы, как сопит в висок.  
— Пойдём в душ.  
Это первое, что Рикардо произносит за последний час.  
Гранит тяжело вздыхает и зажимает между указательным и средним пальцами прядь, легко тянет за неё к себе, чтобы даже не поцеловать а просто ткнуться кончиком носа.  
— Ещё пару минут?  
Рикардо только улыбается и обхватывает его за пояс поудобнее, чтобы ближе, чтобы в прохладном номере чувствовать его тепло.

 

Потом, после душа — они моются как обычно торопливо, и только иногда дотрагиваются друг до друга, обмениваясь улыбками, — Гранит сидит по-турецки на кровати, листая что-то в телефоне, пока Рикардо старательно сушит волосы полотенцем. Стесняться ходить по номеру голыми они перестали относительно недавно, и до сих пор это немного непривычно.  
— Ты правда хочешь в «Арсенал»?  
Рано или поздно он должен был спросить, и Рикардо ждал этого. В конце концов все эти разговоры в прессе и попытки отправить его в различные концы Европы не раз всплывали, но тему «Арсенала» они почему-то ещё ни разу не затрагивали.  
— Если они предложат, и если Аллофс согласится меня отпустить, то да.  
У Гранита очень тонкие и очень выразительные брови. Рикардо каждый раз думает об этом. Знает, что Джака их подравнивает в салоне, и это смешно до ужаса, но чёрт возьми, Граниту идёт.  
— А если позовут в «Реал»?  
Рикардо знает, что это не провокация, что ему и правда интересно. И хочет быть честным с Гранитом и с собой.  
— Не знаю. Я хочу играть с тобой. Не только в сборной. Но... не знаю. Это зависит от многого.  
Хотя и так соблазнительно — играть вместе с ним.  
— Значит, придётся чаще летать.  
Он переваливается на живот, болтает в воздухе ногами и смотрит на Рикардо с интересом. Почему-то вспоминается сразу, как они в юниорской сборной так вот валялись вечерами и смотрели дурацкие видео на ютьюбе, и как до боли в животе хотелось его поцеловать и прижать к себе, но было страшно до трясучки.  
И кто бы тогда подумал, что через несколько лет они будут всерьёз обсуждать возможность перехода Рикардо в «Реал», а Гранит будет уже в следующем сезоне играть в «Арсенале». Только мечтать можно было, чем они и занимались, играя в ФИФА и рисуя себе фантастические перспективы, которые теперь становятся реальностью.  
Вытерев голову и кинув полотенце на кресло, Рикардо ложится рядом с Гранитом на кровать, слишком большую для одного человека, хотя считающуюся односпальной.  
Хорошо было бы играть в одном клубе. Чтобы всегда вместе, каждый день, на тренировках, во время матчей, вечером, ночью — действительно всегда. Не ездить в Базель через день или ждать, когда он приедет в Цюрих, не дожидаться возможности выбраться из Вольфсбурга в Мёнхегладбах. Не считать дни до сборной, понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть — и не выдержишь. Особенно когда что-то случается и знаешь, что нужен рядом, чувствуешь, насколько ему дерьмово, но не можешь приехать. Теперь, когда их будет разделять не пара часов на поезде, а границы нескольких стран, это будет ещё тяжелее.  
Гранит как обычно обнимает, закидывает на Рикардо ноги и чмокает в щёку, попутно делая с десяток совместных селфи. Это тоже своего рода способ сохранить хотя бы воспоминания о моментах вместе, которые станут теперь ещё более редкими, но Рикардо всё равно хмыкает:  
— Когда-нибудь взломают твой телефон, и весь мир узнает, с кем на самом деле спит новая звезда Арсенала.  
— Как будто и так никто не догадывается, — беззаботно улыбается Гранит.  
Да что там догадываются, многие, наверно, уверены. Таулант чуть ли не с первого взгляда всё просёк и выдал: «Вы трахаетесь, что ли?», заставляя обоих смущённо отвести глаза. Да и в сборной многие понимают.

 

Сон всё-таки приходит, хотя и не сразу. Они лежат, смотрят видео, болтают и смеются, и в какой-то момент Рикардо осознаёт, что уже больше залипает в экран айфона, чем что-то смотрит и больше кивает и угукает в ответ Граниту, чем говорит.  
— Давай спать?  
Гранит кивает, убирает телефон на тумбочку, втыкая в него кабель зарядника, поворачивается к Рикардо и целует. Только после этого выключает свет.  
Обнимает, прижимается опять, сопит в шею. Сонно и уютно.  
— Гранит?  
— А? — он поднимает голову немного, как будто пытается посмотреть на Рикардо в темноте.  
Времени уже изрядно за полночь, но сказать кажется обязательным. Закончить разговор, так и повисший в воздухе.  
— Я правда не знаю, что бы выбрал. И что выберу в итоге. Но я бы очень хотел играть вместе с тобой.  
Объяснить всё равно не получается. Рикардо не знает, как описать словами это чувство, когда как будто стоишь на перекрёстке, решая куда свернуть, и все дороги кажутся привлекательными, но только одна из них верная. Знать бы наверняка, какая.  
— Если даже ты будешь играть в Китае, я всё равно к тебе приеду при первой возможности, — хмыкает Гранит в ухо.  
Он наверняка приедет. И в Китай, и в Мадрид — куда угодно. Для него не преграда и расстояние, и время, и ревнивый брат, и вражда между Базелем и Цюрихом, временами принимавшая абсурдные формы.  
Рикардо засыпает с этой мыслью. И знанием, что как минимум ещё неделю они будут вместе.


End file.
